The Affection of Friends
by sverhei
Summary: Twins/Kagome one-shot.


**The Affection of Friends **

**So here is my Twins/Kagome one shot at promised. I hope everyone is happy with it. **

The burrow was a flurry of activity as Molly Weasley cleaned and straitened things up. Not that it need to be cleaned again. Molly had every speck of dust already out of the house a day ago. Many of her children either hid or made themselves appear busy. Knowing otherwise they would be given extra unneeded chores.

Unlike the other children however the twins were actually cleaning there room. It was a rare site to see and Percy gladly took the opportunity to turn the tables and poke fun at the twins.

"Leave them alone, Percy." There youngest sister stated. "Company's here. Mom wants us to come down stairs."

Ginny left with Percy in tow. Fred and George shared a smile before flying down the stairs passing their siblings along the way.

Reaching the living room they spied there target and without missing a beat sandwiched the young asian girl in a hug.

"Gahh, need air." She pleaded with them. The two let go only for a minute before pulling her away to their room to see the latest invention. The two mothers in the room laughed at their children's antics.

"It's good to see you again Asako." Molly greeted her old school friend.

"You too Molly, Thank you for letting us stay while we get Kagome's school things." Asako replied.

"Of course, it's been nearly a year since your families' last visit. We are happy to have you stay. Besides Kagome will be starting with Fred and George this year so it only makes since." Molly smiled

Asako smiled. "Yes even in different countries they have been almost inseparable haven't they. It sure saved a lot in postage when I bought Kagome her own owl."

Molly laughed and nodded in agreement before a thought struck her. "Have you had dinner yet? I'm afraid we've already eaten but I can warm something up if needed."

"No that's fine we ate just before we arrived."

The two moved to the couch and continued to chat the time away. They were still at it when Arthur came home. He wasn't at all surprised when the two old friends didn't even notice him until he coughed.

"Arthur? I thought you were working late tonight?" Molly questioned her husband.

"I did." He stated motioning to the clock.

"I guess time got away from us." Asako commented.

The three adults shared a small laugh as they got up to check on the children. They all surprisingly made it into bed. When they didn't see Kagome in Ginny's room with her though the mothers quickly went to the twin's room to see if they were still awake. The sight they found made both mothers let out a little "aww"

They had all fallen asleep while playing with the twin's makeshift lab. Fred was on one side of Kagome with George on the other. All three had a hold of the others. Arthur sighed at the gushing women then put away the supplies they had been using before detangling and picking up the sleeping Kagome.

Gently he carried her to Ginny's room and laid her down the second bed they had set up for her. Leaving the room he shook his head. He knew his boys well, Kagome was in for a wild ride if she stuck with them.

8*8*8*8*8

"Fred! George! Wait up!" Kagome yelled as she ran down the halls of Hogwarts.

The boys stopped and waited for Kagome to catch-up before taking off in a run again.

"Hurry, Kagome!" George urged her

"Yeah, I don't want to be late to potions again. Snape will give us detention."

Kagome pouted but ran with them all the same. "We're going to get detention anyway. The degree of lateness doesn't matter at this point." She didn't see the point in running they were late already she didn't think Snape would give them leeway because they were only a little late verses very late. The boys ignored her and tugged her along to class.

Kagome had been right they ended up with detention. It happened to be were Kagome found herself later that night, cleaning out Snape's old potions flasks. Kagome glared at them while she worked.

"This is your guys fault." She told them.

Fred and George said nothing in reply. She had been mad at them all afternoon since being assigned detention. Having known Kagome for most there lives they knew when and when not to test her temper. They knew but right now, George at least, didn't care.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself this morning." George muttered teasingly under his breath.

"What was that?" Kagome snapped back.

"Nothing." Fred told her elbowing his brother in the side.

They continued the task in silence after that. The twins thought it was incredibly boring and quickly allowed their thoughts to wonder. It wasn't long before wicked grins spread across the boy's face. When Kagome took notice she inwardly cringed.

"What are you guys up to now?" she asked not at all certain she actually wanted to know.

Both twins got up pulling Kagome with them and headed for the door. "We're ditching." They said together. Kagome pulled back

"Oh no. you're going to get us in more trouble." She protested.

"Come on Kagome."

"This is boring." They wined at her

"No." Kagome told them then folded her arms to further make her point.

"Pleaseeee." They begged with puppy dog eyes.

Kagome did her best to stand her ground but sadly the twins knew her all her weak spots. It was only just a matter of minutes before she gave in.

"Fine." She consented.

The twins grinned again before simultaneously giving her a kiss on either cheek. Kagome smiled and gave each boy a kiss of her own. Then the tree were off to create more mischief in the halls of Hogwarts.


End file.
